Desa Cosa Nostra
by Scalysharc
Summary: Saat para orang dewasa sedang sibuk-sibuknya, anak-anak yang unyu di Desa Cosa Nostra merencanakan hal lain. Sesuatu yang harus mereka ketahui dan menyangkut hidup mati mereka saking kepo-nya mereka. Mencari nama asli Primo Cavallone. AU Gaje. Chapter 4 Update. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Padahal saya sibuk mikirin mau bikin fic Hetalia AU dan fic KHR AU tanpa OC.. Tapi tapi tapi tapi malah gini jadinya AAAAAAAA.

**Disclaimer** : Tidak usah ditanya. Apa? Nggak tahu? Sini daku bilangin ; **KHR! _always and always will be_ milik Akira Amano-sensei. –Acara TV yang nyempil produksi masing-masing yang punya.**

* * *

><p>"KELUAAAAAAAAAAAR!"<p>

Giotto sudah tidak menoleh keluar jendela dengan penasaran lagi. Bukan, bukan karena dia salah tidur, tapi karena satu kata dengan satu arti itu selalu diteriakkan oleh tetangganya, Lal Mirch, setiap kali Colonnello, sang pacar –yang bersangkutan tak mau mengaku—pulang malam.

"Tapi Lal—"

**BRAK.**

'Ah, palingan nanti siang sudah baikan lagi.' _Hyper intuition_ yang tepat oleh Giotto, karena begitulah kebenarannya.

Sementara itu, tangannya sibuk menggonta-ganti chanel TV. Hei, wajar dong bagi seorang juragan pil KB (eh) di desa untuk punya TV? Bukan LCD sih…

_**KLIK-**_

_("PEMIRSA…")_

_**KLIK-**_

_("Ghost-nya ada?")_

_["Lagi…Keramas."]_

_(LIVEBOY SHAMPO CUMA 1000 DOLAR! GA CUMA DUA-)_

_**KLIK-**_

_("SPANNER! SPANNER!")_

_["…Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Shoichi."]_

_("Tidak, Spanner! Jangan! Aku janji nggak akan membongkar Golla Mosca lagi…AAAAH SPANNER! (hikshiks)")_

_~BERSAMBUNG…~_

**_KLIK-_**

_("Sebentar lagi, anda akan menyaksikan persaingan yang penuh drama di Master Masak ITALIA, yang dipersembahkan oleh—")_

**_KLIK-_**

_("Jadi, mana gunung yang paling besar?")_

Oh, acara anak-anak yang suka ditonton Tsuna. Giotto sengaja menunjuk yang paling kecil. Mungkin dia MKKB.

_("BENAAAR!")_

Capek deh…

**_KLIK-_**

_("Setiap kali Bianchi masak mi instan, aku pasti mendapati rumahku sudah hilang. Itu ceritaku, apa ceritamu?")_

**_KLIK-_**

_("…Selanjutnya, dalam 'Cincin yang Ditukar'. Apakah cincin yang dipegang Ganauche adalah cincin pertunangan atau cincin untuk membuka box—")_

**_KLIK-_**

_("…Semangka, Nanas, Tomat, dan Stroberi! Hello Panda, Hello Panda, biscuit isi yang enak—")_

**TING TONG~**

Bel rumah berbunyi. Giotto bersyukur bisa mematikan kotak bermata satu itu. Acara TV jaman sekarang… Dia rindu sama sinetron meksiko yang tiap hari dia tonton dulu… (_"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Rosalinda!" "Relakan aku pergi, Alejandro!" "Carita de Angel, sonrisa de cristal~"_)

Giotto membuka pintu. "Ya?"

Ternyata Yamamoto yang membunyikan bel. Dengan wajah innocent yang bikin author klepek klepek kayak cacing di gurun pasir dan nada suara yang kelewat semangat, adiknya Ugetsu yang umurnya 7 tahun itu bertanya.

"Giotto-san, Tsuna ada?"

Si pemuda pirang mendapat dorongan untuk menjawab 'Lagi…Keramas' tapi disaat-saat terakhir pertahanan harga dirinya sebagai primadona di desa Cosa Nostra –saingan sama Primo Cavallone—berhasil menahannya.

"Ada, sebentar ya." Jawabnya dengan senyum keibu—dengan senyum ramah.

"Tsunaaaa!"

"Iyaaa~" Terdengar suara super moe dari halaman belakang. Sawada Tsunayoshi, umurnya 6 tahun, keponakan Giotto. Dengan wajah berpotensi di raep itu wajar saja bagi Giotto untuk menitip pesan pada Gokudera dan Yamamoto untuk selalu menjaganya terutama setiap kali melewati rumah keluarga buah bahagia di ujung jalan.

"Halo, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna menyapa dengan semangat.

"Ahaha! Hai, Tsuna!" Jawab Yamamoto tak kalah semangat. "Main yuk!"

"Boleh, main apa?"

"Nggak tahu."

Giotto _facepalm_ dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"Tadi Gokudera habis dapet mainan baru, trus suruh ngajakin kamu!" Yamamoto nyengir.

"Oooh!" Mata Tsuna berbinar-binar. Giotto harus menahan diri agar dirinya tak berubah seperti seorang pedofilia kelas wahid seperti seorang bujang buah-buahan di ujung jalan itu.

"Gio-ji, Tsuna pergi dulu ya!" Dengan ceria, Tsuna bermamitan pada sang paman. Ah, Tsuna, tahukah kamu kalau dipanggil dengan embel-embel '–ji' bagi seorang pria berumur 23 tahun itu sangat menyakitkan?

"Kalian berdua hati-hati ya!" Giotto berpesan. "Kalau bisa jangan lewat rumah yang di ujung jalan!"

"_Haaaiii_!" Setelah itu, Tsuna dan Yamamoto berlari-lari kecil menuju rumahnya Gokudera.

* * *

><p>"Nee, Yamamoto-kun." Mereka masih berlari-lari kecil. "Kenapa ya, Gio-ji selalu berpesan pada kita untuk menghindari rumahnya Daemon-ji?"<p>

Yamamoto garuk-garuk kepala. Heh, jangan salah, dia udah keramas. "Hmm…Mungkin karena kebun nanasnya? Daunnya nanas kan tajam."

Selagi mereka berbicara, ternyata mereka sedang melewati sebuah rumah yang luas, dimiliki oleh juragan kuda Primo Cavallone –nama asli tak diketahui-.

FYI, yang tinggal didalam itu seorang pria berambut hitam yang gantengnya saingan sama Giotto ; adiknya yang bernama Dino ("Lihat saja kalau dia sudah besar, dia akan menjadi seperti aku!"); pacar— eh, tunangan—eh, istri—eh, temannya yang bernama Alaude; adik Alaude, Hibari; Fon, kenalan mereka dan 3 hewan peliharaan.

"Yamamoto-kun, kita ajak Dino-nii yuk!" Usul Tsuna dengan gaya anak-anak.

"Eeh, tapi Gokudera bilang dia nggak mau sama orang yang lebih tua."

Tsuna memiringkan kepala tanda bingung. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Yamamoto-kun boleh?"

Yamamoto juga bingung. "Karena…Cuma satu tahun lebih tua?"

"Eh, memangnya Dino-nii beda berapa tahun sama kita?"

Yamamoto menghitung dengan jari. "5 tahun?"

"Ooh…" Tsuna mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu, ajak Hibari-san aja gimana?"

Sebelum Yamamoto sempat mengingatkan Tsuna bahwa terakhir kali mereka mengajak Hibari bermain mereka berakhir dengan dilempari boneka landak, dia sudah keburu mengetuk pintu.

"Permisiiiii~"

Pintu dibuka oleh Fon. "Oh, _Zǎo ān_, Tsuna dan Yamamoto." Pemuda –meskipun terkadang Tsuna skeptis saat melihat kepangnya- itu tersenyum ramah. "Ada apa?"

"Apa Hibari-san ada?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Aduh, maaf ya… Hibari-kun masih tidur." Waduh, ini udah jam 8 pagi lho, meskipun masih liburan sih… "Dia susah dibangunkan…"

Tsuna dan Yamamoto ber-'ooh' ria.

Kemudian setelah minta diri (kapan diambil, coba?), mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke barat—ke rumah Gokudera.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di rumah Gokudera. Gokudera tinggal bersama kakaknya, G. –lagi-lagi nama asli tidak diketahui-. Rumah mereka di belakang, di depannya warung yang dikelola G.

"Heh, _yakyuu-baka_! Kenapa lama sekali!" Bentak Gokudera begitu melihat muka Yamamoto. Tapi langsung sumringah begitu melihat Tsuna.

Aah… _Tsundere_. (apa)

"Ahaha~ _Gomen_~" Dan Yamamoto memamerkan cengiran biasanya, kemudian mengucapkan selamat pagi pada orang-orang yang ada disana. Ada Levi, Zakuro, Colonnello, Verde, Knuckle dan tentu saja sang pemilik warung, G.

"Gokudera-kun, mainan apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?" Tanya Tsuna penuh semangat.

Gokudera membusungkan dada dengan bangga. "G. baru saja memberikannya padaku kemarin malam setelah pulang dari kota."

"Oooh." Pandangan antusias dari Tsuna dan Yamamoto. Sebenarnya, Tsuna pernah beberapa kali dibelikan mainan dari kota oleh Giotto, tapi benda yang dibawa Gokudera ini jumlahnya banyak sekali dan diletakkan di dalam kantung plastik.

G. yang mendengarkan itu melirik penuh peringatan. "Jangan kau habiskan dalam satu hari, Hayato."

Gokudera balas melotot. "Iya, iya cerewet. Aku ingat."

"Dan jangan main disini! Main di lapangan!"

"Iyaaaaaaaa!" Gokudera yang jengkel segera pergi diikuti Yamamoto dan Tsuna.

"Eh, di lapangan? Yang sering dipakai buat poco-poco itu?"

"Memangnya dimana lagi, ha?"

Setelah ketiga anak itu berlalu, para orang dewasa yang ada masih melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Sabar ya Colonnello." Levi menepuk bahu Colonnello. Yang diajak bicara hanya menggumam tak jelas karena wajahnya sedang terkulai tak berdaya mencium meja.

"Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ya?" Verde menyesap kopi hitamnya. G. cuek saja sambil duduk ala bapak-bapak di warung. Jujur saja dia tak peduli, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik selalu digunakan pria pirang dengan bandana corak tentara ("Mungkin dulu dia nggak kesampaian masuk tentara.") itu untuk curcol di warung-nya G. sampai yang nongkrong disana hafal meskipun sambil jungkir balik di atas menara Pisa.

"Nasibmu…" Ejek Zakuro. "Kenapa nggak cari cewek lain aja, ha?"

Reaksi Colonnello diluar dugaannya. G. mengernyit saat si pria yang selalu berkata dengan akhiran 'kora' itu menggebrak meja dan berteriak."LAL ITU SEMPURNA!"

Dan Knuckle yang sedari tadi diam bereaksi seperti zat kimia yang dicampurkan dengan zat lainnya. "TIDAK ADA YANG SEMPURNA DI DUNIA INI SELAIN—"

G. cukup bijak untuk mengacungkan koran yang sedang ia baca ke arah sang pengkotbah sebelum pembicaraan melenceng jauh, kemudian menoleh ke arah Colonnello. "Colonnello, memang tak ada yang sempurna di dunia fana ini, kecuali **lagu dan rokok**."

Knuckle melotot, Colonnello mundung, yang lain menahan ketawa.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di lapangan…<p>

"Ini petasan." Ujar Gokudera.

Eh… Bukannya itu bisa dibeli dimana aja ya? Trus, emangnya petasan itu mainan- Ah, sudahlah.

"Lho, ini gimana cara mainnya?" Enma yang berdiri disamping Tsuna bertanya. Dia dan Fuuta ditarik oleh Tsuna saat sedang main layangan di lapangan.

Gokudera tersnyum penuh arti, kemudian mengeluarkan… Pematik api.

Yamamoto, Enma, dan Fuuta bertepuk tangan penuh antusias. Tsuna shock.

"Tapi kata Gio-ji, kita nggak boleh main api!"

Gokudera cengo sebentar. "Tenang aja, G. sudah mengajariku cara menggunakannya."

Dalam hati, Enma sungguh berpikir bahwa G. bukan pengurus anak yang baik.

Kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gokudera mengambil sebuah petasan dan menyulutnya…

Lampo yang kebetulan lewat terkantuk-kantuk segera tersentak bangun begitu mendengar suara petasan.

"Wow! Keren! Tapi tak sekeras Squalo!" Yamamoto berkata kagum. Squalo adalah tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang bekerja untuk memberi tahu pengumuman untuk satu desa lewat toa tanpa batre di atas tiang listrik depan lapangan. Kata Byakuran selaku kepala desa sih, biar hemat anggaran dan ramah lingkungan. Paling yang jadi korban cuma orang sial yang kebetulan diem dibawah tiang listrik.

Tapi siapa sih yang mau kesetrum?

"Oh, aku ingat!" Fuuta loncat-loncat. "Benda ini pernah di gantung sama Fon waktu Februari!"

"Tapi kan nggak meledak…" Gumam Enma.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, kata G. nanti tangan kita kebakar." Gokudera mengulangi kata-kata kakaknya itu.

"Lha, terus kenapa kamu dibeliin beginian?"

"Kan bentar lagi tahun baru!"

Tsuna dkk ber-'ooh' ria.

Tanpa disadari oleh para mahluk imut itu, ada seseorang yang memantau mereka dari kejauhan….

"Nufufufufu~"

Orang-orang yang lewat memandang bingung ke arah semak-semak. Pasalnya, ada sebuah 'benda' aneh seperti jambul yang mengeluarkan suara tertawa yang abnormal dari dalamnya. Rasiel dan Bel sudah cukup nekat untuk melempar lidi ke arah 'benda' itu sebelum ditarik Lussuria menjauh.

Ternyata 'benda' itu termasuk salah satu anggota tubuh yang berperan penting dalam iklan shampoo yang dimiliki oleh seorang Daemon Spade, seorang pedofilia kelas wahid tingkat _stalker_.

Perlahan tapi pasti dan penuh nafsu seperti paparazzi yang mengintai para aktris yang penuh kontroversi , Daemon semakin mendekat ke arah anak-anak kecil tak berdosa itu…

"Eh… WAAAAH, GOKUDERA-KUN! Petasan-nya kelempar!" Tsuna yang sedang memegang petasan yang menyala tersandung, alhasil benda yang dipegang terlempar ke…

…Semak-semak.

"Nufufuf-ADAAAAAOOOOOOW!"

Gokudera tersenyum licik. Dalam hati ia memuji Tsuna karena berhasil menyelamatkan mereka— terutama Tsuna sendiri sih, dia kan yang paling sering diincar sampai Gokudera dan Yamamoto tak bisa menghitung berapa kali Giotto menonjok pria absurd itu.

Daemon sibuk mengusap-usap rambutnya yang dirawatnya setiap hari dengan 4 sehat 5 sempurna 6 kebanyakan itu. Untung saja dia potong rambut, kalau rambutnya masih panjang gara-gara dia mau ikut iklan shampoo itu tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Daemon?"

Suara lembut bagai malaikat itu langsung membuat Daemon menoleh serentak bersama angin yang menghembus semak-semak, kompak seperti gerakan boyband Korea. Ih waw.

"E..Elena…"

Wanita berambut pirang bergelombang yang sedang menggendong Chrome dan menggandeng Mukuro itu tersenyum manis padanya.

Terlalu manis, malah.

Tapi itu adalah pertanda bahaya tingkat satu bagi Daemon.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Elena masih dengan suara lembut. "Aku mau memberikan _sesuatu_ padamu~"

Daemon merinding.

Anak-anak di lapangan hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan.

"N..Nee, pulang aja yuk." Tiba-tiba Tsuna berbicara.

Semua setuju dalam diam dan pulang diiringi matahari dari teletub*es yang geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat…Mungkin<strong>

* * *

><p>Di update kalau ada ide lagi =w=<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap depan bakal lebih telat dari ini, kayaknya.

**Disclaimer : KHR! milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warning :** OOC super, chibi bertebaran, chap ini bisa dibilang benar-benar PWP ((disebabkan yang ngetik stress- HEY, ADA BAU DUREN THAILAND DI DAPUR! IH WAW 2 BIJI! Author ngetik sambil nonton P&F jadi nggak konsen dan malah sibuk ketawa.))

* * *

><p>Alkisah, di desa Cosa Nostra yang entah mengapa rada-rada <em>high tech<em>…

"Heeei, hari ini kita main apa?"

Yamamoto membuka pembicaraan. Dikarenakan yang hadir di rumahnya itu memang anak-anak semua, jadinya itulah bahan pembicaraannya. Daripada yang lain dibiarin nyorakin Hibari sama Mukuro yang lagi berantem, mendingan mereka main.

"Kuda lumping!" Itu usul dari Dino.

"…Kamikorosu…" Itu Hibari, ditujukan pada Mukuro sekaligus Dino.

"Monopoli…" Yang ini Chrome. Soalnya kalau dia bilang 'main barbie', biasanya dia dipelototin, ujung-ujungnya Mukuro marah, abis itu berantem lagi sama Hibari. Yang repot ngelerai itu yang ngetik.

"Oooh, aku tahu!" Fuuta tersenyum lebih cerah dari pada selimut gambar mataharinya Ryouhei. "Kita main kartu remi!"

"EXTREMEEE! Main kartu remi itu judi!" Ryouhei berteriak keras sekali.

"Itu kan kalau pakai uang, Ryouhei-san…" Enma berusaha menenangkan Ryouhei.

"Aah, kalau gitu kita main Inazuma E— Maksudku, sepak bola." Ujar Fran datar.

"Tapi nanti Chrome ga bisa main!" Tsuna menyela dengan bijak dan adil.

"Super Mario Bross!" Lambo berteriak tiba-tiba.

Hening sejenak.

…

Mengheningkan cipta, selesai.

"Tunggu dulu, itu kan mainan elektronik."

"Yah, mau gimana, kan **ceritanya** kita lagi di desa…"

"Wahaha! Tapi kan kita bisa pake itu!" Telunjuk Lambo secara reflex menunjuk ke arah Enzo yang nangkring di atas kepalanya Dino.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! ENZO ITU RAPUH! NGGAK BOLEH DIINJEK, DILEMPAR, APA LAGI DIMAKAAAAAAAAAN!" Dengan penuh teriakan _capslock_ dan cucuran air mata –yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan-, Dino mendekap Enzo erat-erat.

Hibari membenamkan wajah kedalam telapak tangan mungilnya sedalam mungkin.

Tapi yang namanya Lambo itu anak kecil yang menyebalkan. Tahu-tahu Enzo sudah ada di tangannya dan dilempar jauh ke angkasa.

"NYAHAHAHA~!" Lambo tertawa kegirangan, sebelum dicekik oleh Gokudera.

"ENZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mata Dino melebar sebesar bola tenis, mulutnya menganga seperti mulutnya Squalo, dan suara jeritannya hampir terdengar seperti jeritan tokoh protagonis acara telenovela negeri tercinta yang menangisi orang mati.

"Lho, kok? Kan harusnya diinjek!" Yamamoto bengong.

Gokudera menjitaknya. "_Yakyuu baka_! Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"D…Dino-san pingsan!" Chrome mengipasi Dino yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Disebelahnya, Fran bersiap dengan kain kafan dan bolpoin serta surat wasiat untuk Primo Cavallone. Mukuro berpikir mulai ada yang salah disini.

"Waduh, mana kelemparnya ke arah rumahnya Daemon-ji!" Enma panas dingin, karena dia sudah membayangkan tak dapat kembali masak-masak.

"Mu...Mukuro! Tolong ambil Enzo dong!" Tsuna menoleh ke arah si jambul junior.

"Nggak bisa, aku mesti ngangkut mayat hidup ini." Mukuro sedang memikul Dino yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Kufufu~ Orang pedo itu lagi nggak bisa keluar rumah, nggak apa-apa kok."

"…Itu tadi maksud extreme-nya apa?"

Chrome dengan sukarela menjawab. "Habis, tadi Elena-san langsung masuk ke rumah sama Daemon-ji…"

"Kata 'sama'nya ganti dengan 'menyeret', sayang." Ujar Mukuro.

"Iya, itu. Terus Elena-san bilang Chrome dan Mukuro-nii main aja diluar dulu. Daemon-ji mau benerin genteng, katanya."

Semua diam menyimak.

"Herbivore, aku nggak ngerti." Hibari mengernyit.

"Apalagi aku." Sambung Fuuta.

"A…ah, sudahlah! Kita cari Enzo dulu!" Tsuna mengomando. "Kasihan Dino-san, sampai kayak orang abis melihat setan begitu!"

Serentak, mereka meninggalkan Mukuro, Fran, Hibari, serta Dino yang setengah hidup. Dengan tangan yang keringat dingin mereka menuju rumah di ujung jalan.

Keempat orang –satu hampir mati—yang ditinggal, segera berdiskusi.

"Kufufu….Sekarang, kita mesti ngapain?"

"Senpai, Dino mesti dibawa kerumahnya."

"Jebot, kamu mau digantung di jemuran sama kakaknya?"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan soal keadaannya yang seperti zombie ini." Hibari berkata dengan dingin.

"Okelah kalau begitu…"

* * *

><p>Aria cuma bisa bengong melihat rombongan anak-anak yang ada diseberang rumahnya. Bukannya Elena sudah pasang rambu-rambu agara anak-anak selain Chrome dan Mukuro jangan kesana?<p>

Karena penasaran, Aria mendatangi Tsuna dkk. "Anak-anak, kalian sedang apa?"

"Cari Enzo!" Jawab Tsuna, dengan imut tentu saja. "Tadi dia dilempar Lambo, habis itu Dino-san pingsan!"

Yang tertuduh cuma bisa cengar-cengir.

'Enzo? Oh, hewan peliharaanya Dino yang itu.' Kemudian, sang wanita setengah baya (meskipun ibunya tampak muda dan anaknya terlalu imut) bertanya dengan lembut. "Enzo jatuh disekitar sini?"

"Iya." Enma menjawab datar. "Tapi kami tak yakin dia masih hidup." Adik Cozart itu memasukkan nada mellow ke suaranya.

Aria terdiam sebentar, mencerna kata-kata Enma. "Karena tempurungnya pecah?"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Gokudera mulai menjelaskan. "Kalau dia jatuh di kebun nanas, baru dia tewas."

"Karena daun nanas tajam!"

"Yamamoto-kun…"

"M…Maaf, Chrome lupa bilang…" Chrome berkata takut-takut. "Nanasnya lagi nggak berbuah…"

Satu kalimat yang berarti sangat besar bagi seseorang yang saat ini sedang digotong pulang.

Gokudera diam. "Ya udah, ada kemungkinan dia selamat."

Dalam hatinya, Aria berdoa kepada siapapun itu yang mendengarkan agar dia diberi akal sehat dan kewarasan yang bertahan selamanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, dari sudut matanya ia melihat gerakan kecil dari semak-semak –bukan nanas—di depan rumah Daemon.

"…Itu Enzo bukan?" Jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah binatang yang berjalan amat pelan itu.

Semua kepala mungil itu menoleh berbarengan.

"UWAAAAA ITU ENZO!" Mereka semua berteriak berbarengan dengan kelegaan yang amat sangat tidak dibuat-buat. Apa jadinya kalau mereka harus sampai masuk ke halaman belakang? Apa jadinya kalau Dino benar-benar koit kalau tahu Enzo sudah tidak ada di dunia fana ini? Apa jadinya kalau SOPA benar-benar di sah-kan?

Ryouhei dengan penuh semangat mengangkat Enzo. Saking semangatnya sampai Enzo diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke arah matahari, Yamamoto yang berbinar-binar mendapat dorongan untuk berlutut, Fuuta menahannya dan perlahan tapi pasti menyanyikan 'The Circle of Life'.

"Teman-teman, kok jadi adegan di film yang ada singa-singa itu ya?"

"Nggak tahu, gara-gara Ryouhei sih!" Gerutu Gokudera.

"EXTREMEEE!"

GADABRUAAAAK!

Mereka semua terdiam. Nggak, Ryouhei nggak menjatuhkan Enzo yang rawan seperti iPHON itu, suara gebukan nyaring seperti kapal Costa-Entah-Apa-Nama-nya yang karam di laut itu terdengar dari dalam rumah Daemon.

"Da..Daemon-ji jatuh dari atap ya?" Ucap Chrome pelan.

Gokudera _sweatdrop_. "Palingan si pedo itu digebukin lagi…"

"Wah, KDRT dong?" Enma dan Fuuta memandang penuh tatapan tertarik. Habisnya, tiap kali ada berita membicarakan KDRT antara Colonnello dan Lal mereka selalu ditarik menjauh.

Sementara Lambo cengo karena bingung, Chrome yang berdiri disampingnya melongo. Kepala gadis kecil itu dimiringkan sedikit tanda kebingungan.

"Bukannya KDRT itu untuk orang yang sudah menikah ya? Daemon-ji dan Elena-san kan belum menikah…"

Keheningan meraja. Suasana tegang. Bulu kuduk berdiri. Ada tukang cendol lewat. Lancia keluar dari rumah seberang dan membelinya. Omong-omong, cendol itu enak lho.

Beberapa ada yang cengo dengan mulut terbuka tak elit, beberapa yang lebih pintar facepalem dengan jeritan tak percaya.

"BELUM MENIKAAAAAAAAH?"

* * *

><p>Entah karena hasil voting salah, atau karena ibu-ibu satu desa sedang sakau dikarenakan kampanye diet sehat, hasil pemilihan kepala desa untuk 5 tahun kedepan dimenangkan oleh seseorang bernama Byakuran Gesso, seorang pemuda ganteng –lebih ganteng dari seorang vampire pucat bersinar— berambut putih tapi bukan albino apalagi ubanan.<p>

Selaku Kepala Desa yang berdedikasi tinggi, setinggi anggaran pembangunan ruangan pemerintah negeri tercinta, Byakuran yang pecinta manisan –terutama marshmallow—selalu membawa makanan favoritnya itu kemana-mana (meskipun sudah ditegur oleh Genkishi sang sekretaris kalau sewaktu-waktu dia bisa obesitas, bisa kena diabetes mellitus dan kawan-kawannya.) Dia bahkan sampai mempunyai lemari khusus penyimpanan marshmallow di ruangannya. Tujuan sebenarnya sih untuk simpanan pribadi. Maklum, dia pelit untuk urusan yang satu ini.

Tapi hari ini dia terpaksa merelakan beberapa bungkus untuk dimakan mahluk-mahluk cilik yang datang beramai-ramai ke balai desa, sampai-sampai Kikyo dan Zakuro selaku hansip melongo.

Dan urusan anak-anak unyu itu datang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Ia harus meminta penjelasan bagaimana cara Bluebell dan Basil mengajar anak-anak di TK.

"Kalau begitu, paman Byakuran jelaskan satu-satu~" Sungguh terdengar aneh di telinganya karena dia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan kata ganti yang teramat sangat membuatnya terlihat tua –dari pada dipanggil 'Bapak' sih. "Pertama, Chrome sayang, KDRT itu bukan cuma buat suami-istri. Liat aja Colonnello sama Lal. Kalau mereka disebut KDRT karena Lal memukul Colonnello di dalam rumah~"

"Eee… Jadi kalau di atas genteng namanya Kekerasan Di Atas Genteng dong?" Dengan polosnya Fuuta mengambil kesimpulan.

"…Kira-kira begitu. Nah, yang kedua~" Sudah bungkus yang kesebelas ia makan. "Memang mereka belum menikah, tanya aja sama Knuckle, dia yang pegang semua surat nikah~"

"Dicari sampai penyanyinya Friday koit pun nggak bakal ketemu!" Oregano tiba-tiba berteriak dari luar ruangan tanpa menyensor judul lagu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dampaknya bagi kesehatan telinga itu, ditanggapi teriakan 'extreme' dari Ryouhei.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin gajinya dipotong~~" Herannya kata-kata itu keluar dengan nada ceria dari mulut Byakuran. Oregano segera kabur melanjutkan tugasnya.

Gokudera yang memang dari sananya sudah pintar, yang sedari tadi diam dipojokan, tiba-tiba menyeletuk. "Lho, kok Chrome tahu mereka belum menikah?"

"Ha…Habisnya, mingggu lalu…" Chrome berbicara pelan-pelan. "Waktu Chrome nggak sengaja melewati dapur… Elena-san ngomong soal 'buat surat nikah' itu mahal, terus Daemon-ji nangis…"

"Klise." Ucap Enma datar.

"Nangisnya beranak sungai pula…" Entah darimana Chrome mendapat kata-kata itu. Ini pasti gara-gara Daemon kebanyakan dengerin kaset dangdut.

"Wah, hebat dong!" Ucap Yamamoto kagum. Bukannya dia idiot, Cuma pengetahuannya soal kosa kata bahasa lingkupnya masih sempit.

"EXTREME! Tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu, Chrome sama Mukuro bukan anaknya Elena-san dan Daemon-ji?" Ryouhei memasang wajah horror.

"Eeh…" Byakuran sweatdrop. "Anak adopsi?"

"Keponakan…" Jawab Chrome.

"Oalah."

Senyap.

"Nah, udah ya anak-anak." Merasa urusan sudah selesai, Byakuran berkata dengan nada 'kumohon-pergilah-cepaaaat'.

"Terimakasih Paman Byakuraaaan~" Ucap para mahluk cilik dengan gaya anak-anak kelas satu SD.

Dan setelah mereka pergi, tangan Byakuran dengan kalapnya menggrepe kantung marshmallow lagi.

* * *

><p>"Ah, nggak nyangka ya udah sore!" Ryouhei mengatakan –meneriakkan—fakta keterangan waktu karena mendengar suara Squalo yang bergema membacakan adzan (lho).<p>

"Besok kita main lagi ya!" Kemudian setelah saling melambaikan tangan dengan pemandangan matahari berwajah bayi, mereka pergi ke rumah masing-masing.

Dikarenakan rumah Tsuna, Enma, serta Chrome searah –nanti Tsuna dan Enma lurus, Chrome belok kiri-, mereka pun berjalan berbarengan.

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat awan mendung, yang anehnya cuma ada di atas rumah Daemon.

"Wah, kenapa itu?" Enma cengo.

"Kita mesti nyanyi biar hujannya pergi!" Dengan antusias, Tsuna mulai nyanyi. "Hujan hujan pergilaaaah, datang lagi lain hariii~"

"A..Ah, Elena-san dan Daemon-ji bertengkar lagi…" Chrome gemetaran duluan. "Selalu begitu kalau mereka bertengkar…" Mungkin maksudnya itu awan mundung.

Mendengar itu, Enma malah semangat dan menarik kedua temannya kesana.

Ternyata benar kata Chrome, tapi yang berbeda adalah Elena dan Daemon bertengkar diluar rumah. Akibatnya, karena jarang melihat pasangan-bahagia-diluar-dalamnya-lain-lagi ini bertengkar, para tetanggga terdekat segera melintasi garis batas adu _smackdown_ yang sedang terjadi untuk melihat lebih dekat.

"Aduh, ADUH! AMPUN ELENA!" Aih, aduhai sekali suaranya sang semangka –itu hanya kiasan.

"TIADA AMPUN!" Rasanya kaget juga mendengar Elena yang biasanya adem ayem itu sekarang teriak-teriak. Mukanya memerah, hampir nangis lagi.

Sesuatu banget ya?

Aria serta Shamal si dokter Puskesmas melerai dua pasangan KDRT kebalik itu. Niat awalnya sih jadi pemandu sorak, tapi mereka ada di barisan paling depan dan paling berpotensi kena sambit batu, ya sudah biar aman mereka lerai saja.

"Aduuuh, kalian ini bertengkar karena apa sih?" Aria geleng-geleng kepala sembari menahan Elena.

"Dia men-_stalker_ anak-anak lagi." Elena tersenyum _yandere_.

"Itu kan udah biasa." Dengan sangat jujur dan menusuknya Shamal berbicara. "Kok kamu marah besar karena itu? Pasti ada yang lain nih~"

"Jangan bilang Daemon selingkuh~" Celetuk Lussuria yang ada ditengah-tengah para penonton.

"HATIKU HANYA UNTUK ELENAAA!" Jerit Daemon dramatis.

"SSSST! Kalian ini!" Bentak Gamma yang juga entah mengapa jadi suka nonton orang berantem. "Anak-nya ada disini, tahu!"

Efek dramatis datang dari arah para penonton fanatik sinetron. Ada yang menoleh ke arah Chrome, ada yang menoleh ke arah Mukuro yang baru datang dan langsung facepalem ditempat, bahkan ada yang menebar efek glitter dan efek suara yang mendayu.

Elena dan Daemon terdiam.

"Lho, kok diem?" Celetuk Enma. "Lanjutin aja, nggak apa-apa kok!"

Tangan Elena yang setengah perjalanan melempar botol plastik hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi, tapi dihentikan oleh teriakan Daemon.

"Tunggu, TUNGGU!" Sekarang Daemon sudah berlutut di depan Elena. "Sayang, aku baru turun dari genteng udah dipukulin. Memangnya salahku apa?"

Elena berkacak pinggang. Kalau tangan kanannya pegang botol plastik, tangan kirinya pegang HP-nya Daemon. Disodorkannya benda itu tepat di muka Daemon.

"Ada SMS dari perempuan lain." Masih dengan senyum manis.

Daemon memucat. "Itu…Orang di tempat kerjas, sayang."

"Kamu bohong!" Kali ini pakai gaya drama. "Buktinya, kalau aku yang SMS nggak pernah dibales! Telpon nggak pernah dibales!"

Daemon sudah pasrah, dan dengan pasrah pula ia balas berteriak.

"AKU NGGAK PUNYA PULSAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><em>Tamat dengan sangat dipaksakan.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk reviewer anon di chap 2, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk anda sekalian.

**Disclaimer **: **KHR! milik Akira Amano-sensei, dan yang nyempil-nyempil disini milik pemiliknya masing-masing, apalagi iklan.**

**Warning :** OOC super, chibi bertebaran, PWP lagi, AAAAAUUUUUUU!

* * *

><p>Kalau kemarin satu desa Cosa Nostra ricuh menonton pertengkaran suami-istri keluarga buah-buahan bahagia (yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan orang sekampung ngomong 'Elena, maafin Daemon yaaaa' lalu lampu-lampu di lapangan pada nyala padahal lagi budaya pemadaman bergilir dan entah darimana ada speaker dan terdengar 'Bungaaaaa Terakhir', padahal nggak ada LISTRIK!), hari ini dimulai dengan kisah lain lagi.<p>

Hari ini dimulai dengan pagi yang normal. Ayam jantan berkokok, matahari masih terbit dari timur, udara di desa masih nggak kena polusi, koperasi desa masih dikelola Mammon, pemadaman bergilir sudah berlalu, Squalo masih teriak pake toa di atas tiang listrik saingan sama ayam jantan berkokok.

Ke'normal'an yang tenang pada hari ini tampaknya tak berlaku bagi sekelompok orang di dalam rumah yang paling mewah –mepet sawah maksudnya— di desa ini. Rumah yang dimaksudkan itu adalah milik Primo Cavallone si juragan kuda yang gantengnya saingan sama Giotto yang pernah di _mention_ di chapter 2-1+3-4+1.

Tidak normal sama dengan adanya suatu masalah yang terjadi. Setidaknya disini.

Jangan kaget, orang ganteng itu juga punya masalah lho. Bukan cuma masalah dikejar sama satu battalion perempuan muda dan ibu-ibu arisan di siang bolong, disinisin sama mas-mas sekampung, apalagi dimintain kontrak main sinetron. Itu mah masalah kecil, bro! Apalagi pasangan sehidup-sematinya mantan polisi pangkat tinggi yang berhenti dengan alasan tidak jelas.

Tapi (kayaknya) yang kali ini gawat.

Yang pertama kali menyadari ke-anomali-an (?) dari satu keluarga yang terdiri dari 3 orang dewasa, 2 anak kecil, berbagai macam kuda, landak, kura-kura, burung kecil yang lebih menjurus ke anak ayam dan monyet ini adalah tetangga sebelah mereka yang baik hati dan tidak sombong –secara literal-, Luce.

(FYI, rumah asri dan mengeluarkan aura hangat –bukan terang, kalau terang pasti rumahnya Knuckle— yang berada disebelah rumah Cavallone ini didiami oleh satu generasi, dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang berani menanyakan rahasia awet muda Sepira dan Luce, bahkan Aria pun tak tahu. Sampai saat ini hal itu masih merupakan sebuah misteri ilahi.)

Hal yang membuat Luce menoleh keluar dari jendela dan memelototi rumah tetangganya adalah kesunyian.

**KESUNYIAN**. Kata itu terngiang di kepalanya selama beberapa saat dalam huruf kapital yang dicetak tebal.

Seperti Colonnello dan Lal yang kesehariannya selalu dipenuhi teriakan, bantingan, rayuan, pintu terbanting, permintaan maaf, pintu terbanting lagi, rayuan gombal lagi, permintaan maaf yang diterima, atap runtuh, dan pukulan, keadaan di rumah Cavallone pun _hampir mirip nyaris_ seperti itu.

Kenapa paragraf di atas mengatakan 'hampir nyaris mirip' dengan penekanan italic yang maksa banget?

Faktor pertama; sebenarnya Primo Cavallone bukan bertengkar dengan Alaude, tetapi Signora—_Signore_ Alaude yang uring-uringan tersebut selalu memulai sebuah persoalan dan _Signore_ Primo Cavallone selalu meladeni.

Contohnya; latihan melempar borgol yang sasarannya kebanyakan kuda-kuda di padang dengan berbagai kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya yang berakhir dengan Primo Cavallone menepis semuanya biar nggak kena kuda-kuda tercinta. Entah apa visi dan misi dari latihan tersebut.

Contoh di atas sekilas seperti KDRT, tapi itu bukan KDRT karena Primo Cavallone masih punya akal sehat dan daripada menggunakan kata-kata rayuan lebih sering pakai anggota tubuh –ifyouknowhatimean- untuk menenangkan pasangan (tsundere) tercinta.

Nggak kayak Colonnello, haha.

Dan juga ada faktor dalam lain, yaitu Fong, sebagai orang ketiga netral di dalam rumah, selalu siap sebagai penengah dan melerai kedua orang yang sering berbeda pendapat itu, sekaligus mengamankan Dino dan Kyouya kecil dari pemandangan sesudah dan sebelum KDRT.

Makanya kali ini Luce bingung. Seingatnya Fong tidak pergi keluar kota dan seluruh anggota keluarga itu masih ada di dalam rumah.

"Mencurigakan."

Aria dan Sepira yang sedang sibuk di dapur menoleh kearah Luce. Uni kecil yang sedang bermain boneka pun juga menoleh.

"Apa yang mencurigakan, _baa-chan_?"

Sesuatu seperti plasma ungu berkoar-koar di belakang Luce. "Uni sayang~ Jangan panggil aku '_baa-chan_' dong~"

"Ru…Rumah sebelah sepi apanya yang mencurigakan?" Setengah terbatuk, Aria dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian ibunya. Sebenarnya yang mencurigakan itu kenapa rumah sebelah sepi atau bagaimana Aria tahu kalau yang dimaksud adalah kesunyian mengerikan dari rumah sebelah sih?

"Mencurigakan dong~" Luce menatap anaknya dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Bisa jadi ini artinya mereka cerai—"

"Sebentar, biar nggak terjadi hal yang sama seperti kemarin, kita harus pergi ke Knuckle untuk memeriksa apa mereka memang menikah…"

"Sepira-_san_, bukan itu masalahnya…" Aria memanggil neneknya dengan panggilan sopan karena sama seperti Luce, tidak ingin dibilang 'tua'.

Luce tersenyum menahan tawa. "Kalau bukan cerai, berarti mereka lagi bertengkar atau ada suatu masalah?"

"Tapi 'kan ada Fon." Ujar Sepira.

"Kalau ada Fon bukannya mereka malah bertengkar baru dilerai?"

Uni mendekati jendela dan melongok. "Tirainya ditutup!"

"Oho, semakin mencurigakan."

"_Kaa-san_…" Aria _sweatdrop_.

* * *

><p>~Beberapa menit kemudian~<p>

* * *

><p>"Kamu yakin, Uni-<em>chan<em>?"

Uni mengangguk yakin. Ia bersama Tsuna dan Gokudera beserta Yamamoto berdiri di luar pagar rumah Cavallone, hendak memastikan apa yang diperbincangkan oleh orang-orang di rumahnya.

"Musibah…" Gumam Gokudera dengan horor. Anak berambut gurita satu ini telah mencapai kesimpulan 'rumah-ini-ada-hantu-nya' gara-gara kebanyakan nonton film seram yang diputar tiap Jumat malam.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" Satu-satunya yang masih optimis dengan spekulasi 'pasti-mereka-masih-tidur-gara-gara-nonton-bola' adalah Yamamoto, yang dengan santainya membuka pagar dan berlari ke arah pintu depan dan langsung mengetuknya. Kemudian ia disusul oleh ketiga temannya (Gokudera misuh-misuh tidak jelas dibelakangnya).

Pintu dibuka oleh Dino.

"Halo, Dino-san!" Sapa Tsuna ceria.

"Hei, ada apa?" Cengiran secerah Terang Bulan (?) milik Dino sepertinya ditiru juga oleh Enzo yang bertengger di kepalanya. "Kalian mencari Kyouya?"

"Bukan, Dino-san." Kata Uni. "Kami cuma ingin tahu kenapa rumah Dino-san sepi."

"Hah?" Dino cengo. Enzo juga cengo. "Biasanya ramai ya?"

"Kamu ngelawak ya!" Sembur Gokudera dengan kesal.

"Kan biasanya Alaude-_san_ sama…" Tsuna berhenti sebentar dengan tangan mengelus dagu, berpikir. Tujuan utamanya mau menanyakan situasi rumah malah berubah karena dia tak mengetahui kata ganti orang ketiga yang harus ia sebutkan. "Namanya Primo Cavallone-san siapa sih?"

Dino menjawab cepat."Eh! Itu kan rahasia!"

"Tapi kalau nyebut 'Primo Cavallone' kepanjangan!" Yamamoto ikut protes.

Dino tetap teguh pada pendiriannya yang lebih keras daripada cangkang Enzo. "Sudahlah, kan nggak ada hubungannya!" Segera anak itu mengembalikan topik pembicaraan ke awal. "Alaude dan _fratello_ kenapa…?"

"Yah, mereka..Um…tidak berantem kayak biasanya." Ucap Uni ragu-ragu.

Gerigi roda di dalam otak Dino sepertinya kurang minyak karena ia perlu dua menit untuk membalas pertanyaan Uni. "...Dari tadi pagi mereka nggak keluar dari kamar sih… Fong juga…" Nada suara Dino semakin mengecil karena bingung.

"Kita harus melakukan _Exorcism_! SEKARANG!"

"Gokudera-kun! Tenanglah!"

"Lho?" Yamamoto cengo. "Kalau Fong diem-diem aja, bukannya harusnya mereka bertengkar?"

"Aku juga nggak ngerti dan nggak tahu…" Dino ikutan penasaran, padahal selama ini di rumahnya belum pernah ada kejadian seperti ini.

"Semakin gawat, bahkan adiknya sendiri tak tahu." Gokudera masih memasang wajah horor.

"Kenapa kau tak tanya pamanmu." Tiba-tiba kepala Kyouya menyembul dari belakang Dino, dan berkata pada Tsuna.

"Benar juga kata Kyouya. Mungkin Giotto-san tahu sesuatu." Dino mengangguk menyetujui.

"Oh…Baiklah.."

* * *

><p>Byakuran mulai mempertanyakan kesehatan mentalnya setelah menjadi kepala desa Cosa Nostra.<p>

Hari ini ia terpaksa tak menyentuh _marshmallow_-nya yang ke 20 karena digiring oleh Genkishi ke balai desa untuk rapat dadakan yang dibuat warga sekampung dengan inti pembicaraan yang benar-benar tidak penting.

Nggak anak-anak, nggak orang dewasa, sama aja _lebay_-nya, pikir Byakuran.

"Saudara-saudara!" Colonnello entah mengapa memegang palu kayu dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya di meja persegi panjang itu. "Ada yang baru, kora!"

"_Marshmallow_ rasa jeruk?" Sahut Byakuran setengah sakau setengah bosan.

Lal merebut palu yang dipegang Colonnello dan menjitaknya dengan, apa yang dikatakan Knuckle dan Ryouhei sebagai, _extreme_.

"Bukan itu, idiot!" Sembur Lal. "Tentang Primo Cavallone!"

"Sepertinya sebagian dari kita sudah mendengar tentang hal ini." Giotto mengambil alih sebelum kerusakan material mulai terjadi dan karena Byakuran sepertinya tak ada niat membicarakan hal ini. "Tentang…Eeh… Keadaan aneh di rumah Cavallone yang dilaporkan oleh Luce."

Semua mata memandang Luce yang duduk diapit oleh Sepira dan Aria.

"Memangnya sepi itu aneh ya?" Ujar Skull meremehkan.

Longchamp, si bujang _playboy_ tukang onar, melompat ke atas meja, menuding Skull dengan telunjuknya. "Tentu saja! Kau yang selalu pakai helm saja aneh! Wahahaha!"

Wakil kepala desa Reborn mengangkat pistolnya –yang entah ia dapat dari mana—dan mereka berdua pun diam.

"Itu gawat!" Cozart yang dari tadi diam-diam saja mengembalikan pembicaraan ke awal dengan sukarela. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka bertengkar hebat sampai jadinya abnormal -HENING! Nanti mereka nggak bisa fokus sama pekerjaan mereka! Nanti yang jadi kepala hansip ronda siapa? Yang jual kuda siapa? Trus, anak-anaknya gimana!"

"Cozart, jangan lebay."

"Aku setuju bagian hansip ronda." Ujar G.

"Intinya masalah ini antara penting dan tidak penting sama sekali." Verde berkata dengan nada yang menunjukkan ke-bete-an yang tampak jelas. "Omong-omong, kan ada Fong disana, jadi nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Verde-kun~" Luce tersenyum ke Verde yang menyebabkan yang disebut terakhir bergidik. "Fong tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"AH RIBET! Mendingan kita langsung ke sana aja!" Lagi-lagi Longchamp loncat ke atas meja.

"Terus apa guna-nya kita rapat kayak gini?"

"Memang nggak ada gunanya kok!"

"WOI!"

"_Marshmallow_…"

"Benar! Kita harus segera ke sana, sebelum segalanya hancur!"

"Cozart…"

"KORAAAA! Ampun Lal!"

**DOR!**

Semua yang ribut tadi langsung menghentikan gerakan otot mulut dan gerakan lainnya ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang tanpa menoleh pun semua sudah tahu itu berasal dari Reborn.

"Mau ke sana sekarang atau nggak?" Tanya Reborn dengan nada kalem.

Sebagai jawaban, semua orang di ruangan itu buru-buru keluar dalam diam, kecuali Colonnello yang masih meneriakkan 'kora'.

Yang tersisa di ruangan hanya Reborn, Knuckle, dan Sepira.

"Omong-omong." Sepira menoleh berbicara pada Knuckle. "Mereka udah nikah belum sih?"

* * *

><p><em>Bersambung… Tapi nggak tahu kapan.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Asdfghjkasdfghjkqyuiop SAYA NGGAK SANGGUP LANJUT BACA PANDORA asdffferliwhuafbd. MY EMOTIONS. MY FEELING. MY HEAAAART. #lempargelas#lemparpalu#gigitpoptarts#gigitjari#gulinguling

Ohokohkohk, ehm… Maaf.

Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini saya tinggal bentar ya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku hanya pergi 'tuk sementaraaa, bukan 'tuk hiatuskan fic iniii~<em>

~Duarius, Tamat sementara~


	4. Chapter 4

MAAF SAYA TELAT BANGET orz

Buat anon **tahutempe**-san, Alaude cowok kok. Semua chara gendernya tetap kok. Klo gender bender saya udah lapor duluan OwO

**Disclaimer :** KHR! punya Akira Amano-sensei. Hal-hal yang nyempil-nyempil disini milik yang punya/membuat.

**Warning :** OOC, AU gaje, BL, Nggak lucu karena author galau, terlalu banyak plesetan, klise, terlalu banyak iklan.

* * *

><p>#<p>

Rasa takut adalah hal yang wajar.

Perasaan itu pula yang menjalari sebagian besar orang yang berkumpul di depan rumah milik Primo Cavallone yang mendadak sunyi dan galau sejak pagi tadi.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka yang awalnya meragukan kebenaran dari berita sungguh _lebay_ itu saja baru berdiri 6 meter dari depan pagar rumah dan sudah berkeringat dingin.

Rumah yang membuat mereka panas dingin itu sebenarnya biasa saja. Sumpah. Rumah berdinding putih polos dan berpagar amat panjang dari depan sampai belakang halaman belakang –kalau padang rumput dekat sawath untuk memelihara kuda masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai halaman—itu dalam kesehariannya normal-normal saja. Cuma karena sugesti dan tak adanya suara-suara berisik yang biasanya terdengar satu desa saja rumah tersebut jadi menakutkan.

"Ini seriusan rumahnya Cavallone?" Skull si pria serba warna janda mengernyit ngeri.

"ADA APA DENGAN AURA KEGELAPAN EXTREME INI!?" Jerit Knuckle meratapi rumah di hadapannya itu.

"Knuckle! Kok kamu jadi ketuleran Cozart gitu sih?!"

Giotto mangap lebar. Pemuda tampan setengah baya ini benar-benar tak pernah menyangka. Tak ada sedikit pun –sedikit pun, saudara-saudara— bayangan akan adanya hari seperti ini.

"Ketuk pintu-nya sana, kora!" Colonnello mendorong-dorong Skull si pria warna janda.

"Ogah!" Skull beringsut menjauh.

"Masa' kalah sama anak-anak. Mereka aja tadi berani mengetuk pintunya lho~" Luce mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

Reborn memandang rumah itu dengan kosong. Bukannya dia takut, mana mungkin seorang _mafiosso cool_ macam dia takut, dia cuma bosan. "Pulang aja yuk."

"Yuk." G. mengiyakan dan mereka berdua langsung pergi.

"WOOI!" Teriakan Cozart tak digubris oleh mereka. Tamatlah riwayat mereka, pikir Cozart dengan segala kalimat hiperbolis yang ada di kamusnya. Sekarang siapa yang berani memanggil pasangan paling maut se-desa itu?

Saat para orang dewasa sedang sibuk-sibuknya, anak-anak yang unyu di Desa Cosa Nostra merencanakan hal lainnya. Sesuatu yang harus mereka ketahui dan menyangkut hidup mati mereka saking _kepo_-nya mereka.

Mencari nama asli Primo Cavallone.

"Jangan-jangan…" Gokudera selaku pemimpin misi tak jelas ini memulai dengan wajah serius. "Primo Cavallone itu 'dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut'!"

Sesaat mereka semua mencerna perkataan tersebut dalam diam.

"Gokudera kamu kebanyakan baca novel…" Ujar Enma.

"…Memangnya ada yang jual novel disini?" Mukuro memandang Gokudera dengan skeptis.

"Novel itu apa?" Tanya Tsuna polos.

Gokudera jadi lupa tujuan awalnya dan berbalik ke arah Tsuna. "Novel itu—"

Tapi sayangnya sang bocah dengan model rambut cumi-cumi itu tak bisa menyelesaikan penjelasannya pada sang boss kecil tersayang karena terinterupsi sebuah boneka landak yang melayang dan mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

Semua menoleh ke si pelempar boneka landak itu.

"HIBARI?! Sejak kapan kamu ada disini _extremeee_!?" Seru Ryouhei.

Hibari menggembungkan pipi dengan kesal, membuat Dino yang ada di belakangnya harus menampar diri sendiri agar tak tertular virus bakteri DNA menular bernama 'pedo' dari Daemon yang konon dapat menular lewat udara.

"Habisnya kita lagi bosan, tapi banyak yang kumpul depan rumah, jadi kita keluar lewat belakang deh." Dino malah menjawab pertanyaan Ryouhei.

"Lewat belakang? Kan jauh banget!" Ujar Yamamoto yang malah membayangkan halaman belakang rumah Dino itu pegunungan.

"Kan tinggal lompat pagar…"

"Sebodo!" Teriak Gokudera. "Terus, si Fon gimana? Dia keluar nggak?" Pertanyaan beruntun ia tujukan pada Dino dan Hibari.

"Itu dia… Fon nggak keluar-keluar juga…" Dino menghela nafas.

Chrome yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Uni dan berdiam diri tiba-tiba memotong. "Bagaimana kalau… Kita kesana saja?"

"Nggak boleh. Berbahaya." Kata Hibari datar.

Uni bengong. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena terlalu ramai." Ujar si anak berambut hitam itu dengan nada 'aku-juga-tak-suka-ramai'.

"…Ha?"

* * *

><p>#<p>

Sementara itu didepan rumah yang bersangkutan, terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang amat tak etis sampai-sampai membuat para tetangga sekitar penasaran.

"WOOOOI CAVALLOOOOONE! KELUAAAAR KORAAAA" Colonnello manjat pohon depan rumah itu.

"CAVALLONEDIRECTION KALAU MASIH TIDUR BANGUN DOOOONG!" Cozart berteriak, tapi jauh-jauh dari pagar rumah Cavallone.

"HOOI JURAGAN SATE KUDA JELEK KELUAR HOOOOOI!" Giotto berteriak pula, entah mengapa dengan nada nggak mau kalah.

"Fon-kun!" Luce ikutan teriak.

"ALAUDE TSUNDERE KELUAR NGGAK ELOOOO!"

Semua menoleh ke arah Longchamp dan Skull.

"Kok gitu sih teriaknya!" Lal protes. Dia sudah berdiri jauh-jauh dari para idiot kurang kerjaan yang sudah sangat nekat dan putus asa dalam usaha menyelidiki rumah Cavallone. Sebenarnya mereka nggak perlu teriak-teriak gitu juga jika seandainya mereka nggak takut sama Alaude.

"Kalian berdua nggak sayang nyawa rupanya." Komentar Verde sangat nancep.

Giotto mengais tanah. "Gimana nih…? Nggak keluar-keluar juga itu orangnya."

"Fon ada di dalam nggak sih?" Gerutu Skull.

Tapi tanpa mengenal kata menyerah, Colonnello berkata dalam usaha menyemangati usaha berteriak yang sangat gaje dan nggak efektif itu. "Ya udah, kita teriak sekali lagi bareng-bareng, yang keras, kora!"

"CAVAAALLOOOOOOONE! ALAAAAUDEEE! FOOOOON!"

Hasil dari teriakan-teriakan mereka bukannya memancing keluar yang empunya rumah, malahan mereka memancing hiu—eh, memancing kemarahan seseorang yang sedang sibuk nongkrong di atas tiang listrik.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! SIAPA ITU YANG TERIAK-TERIAK!?"

Padahal si Squalo sendiri dengan sangat bombastisnya berteriak melebihi batas Hz yang ditentukan.

"KALIAN NGAPAIN SIH, VOOOI!"

"…Kita lagi latihan tante!" Balas Cozart tanpa pikir panjang. Mungkin pikirannya sedang ke TV.

Hening sejenak.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! SIAPA YANG TANTE!?"

Teriakan yang terakhir itu, karena mengandung amarah dan kejengkelan, memancing satu orang lagi. Bedanya kali ini dia keluar dari dalam rumah si juragan kuda.

Seorang pemuda dengan monyet kecil diatas kepalanya dan biasanya selalu menampilkan senyum tenang 'saya beresiko' baik saat dia sedang senang mau pun saat benar-benar kolestrol tinggi.

"H…Halo, Fon…"

Fon, si pemuda yang namanya disebut-sebut terus sedari tadi, mengumbar senyum tipis dengan aura gelap yang membuat semua orang siap-siap ambil langkah seribu.

* * *

><p>#<p>

"Kayaknya tiang listrik dari arah situ agak miring deh." Komentar Levi yang lagi asyik minum kopi di warungnya G. sembari memandang ke arah rumah Primo Cavallone.

"Tau ah gelap." Jawab G. dengan cuek, matanya sibuk menyusuri koran di hadapannya.

"Sekarang ada asap pula— Makin miring lagi!?"Gamma yang lagi nongkrong disana ikut mengomentari.

"Aaaaaargh bakal ada pemadaman bergilir lagiii!"

G. dengan sangat kesalnya, karena keberisikan yang sungguh lebay dari para pengangguran dihadapannya itu, berkata. "Zudah makan zaja dulu zana…!"

Levi tersedak.

* * *

><p>#<p>

Air tenang itu menghanyutkan. Orang pendiam itu berbahaya. Kaliamat-kalimat itu terbukti dengan pemandangan yang dilihat Lampo yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Primo Cavallone.

Kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya adalah… Kacau balau.

Cozart dan Giotto yang bergetar hebat dipojokan jalan, Squalo setengah tergantung kebelit kabel listrik, Verde yang pundung dengan posisi 'orz', Colonnello yang terlempar dengan teriakan 'koraaaa', serta Skull dan Longchamp yang dalam keadaan setengah hidup dan nyaris tak berbentuk.

Luce dan Lal hanya menonton dari jauh.

"Ampun Fon-sama…." Skull bersimpuh.

Fon, yang sepertinya sudah normal kembali itu, balas menjawab. "Tolong lain kali jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu ya? Aku kan jadi tak bisa meditasi dengan tenang..."

"I..Iya…" Longchamp berusaha berbicara dengan suara parau.

Sementara itu, dari arah yang berlawanan, kumpulan anak-anak yang unyu mengintip dari balik tiang listrik yang masih utuh.

"Apa kubilang." Hibari entah mengapa mendengus bangga.

"Me…Memang berbahaya…" Tsuna shock.

Dino, Uni dan Chrome membuat catatan mental dalam diam. Yamamoto bingung sendiri. Enma menahan Ryouhei yang hendak berteriak _extremeee_. Satu-satunya yang masih bisa berpikir normal adalah Gokudera

"Ini kesempatan kita! Ayo kita masuk!"

Tapi Dino menahannya.

"Telat, _fratello_ sama Alaude udah keluar." Jarinya menunjuk ambang pintu rumahnya sendiri.

Dan benar saja.

Berdirilah dengan tegak seorang pria berambut putih pirang yang berwajah sangar dengan ke-uke-an yang terselubung (?). Tangannya tengah menyeret seseorang yang setengah sadar, rambut hitamnya berantakan seperti habis bangun tidur –pada kenyataannya memang begitu-. Pria itu tampak seperti Dino yang beberapa (Belas? Puluh?) tahun lebih tua, perbedaan diantara dua bersaudara Cavallone itu hanya warna rambut.

Giotto yang sudah bangkit dari pojok jalan kembali shock. Demi payungnya Tsuna yang warna oranye terang, seumur hidup dia nggak pernah lihat Alaude menyeret Primo Cavallone.

Mata tajam seorang Alaude memandang ke arah Fon. "Ada apa ini?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum, membuat Skull dan Longchamp bergidik ngeri. "Sepertinya mereka mencari kalian?"

Semua mundur, kecuali Giotto –yang kebetulan paling depan, jadilah ia korban.

"He…Hei! Kenapa aku yang jadinya di depan!?" Giotto panik.

"Tidak apa-apa Giotto, kami mendukung dari belakang." Ujar Verde

Colonnello benar-benar mendukung (mendorong) bahu Giotto.

Giotto menyerah.

"…Halo kalian berdua…"

Alaude menatapnya dengan amat tajam.

"…..Pagi." Balas si Primo Cavallone dengan wajah ganteng yang mengantuk.

"INI UDAH SIANG BEGO." Teriak Giotto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bendar perak berbentuk bundar yang tersambung dengan rantai melintas di atas kepala Giotto.

"Sedang apa kalian semua berkumpul di depan rumahKU." Tanya Alaude dengan nada yang tidak menunjukkan sebuah pertanyaan. Tangan kirinya memutar-mutar sebuah borgol kedua yang siap dilemparkan. Dapat dilihat darimana kemampuan Hibari Kyouya melempar boneka landak berasal.

Tapi, ini kan rumahnya Primo Cavallone? Kenapa dia bilang rumah'ku'?

"Sebenarnya….Semua orang bertanya-tanya…" Giotto berusaha merangkai kata-kata dengan pelan agar tak disambit borgol lagi. "…Kok tumben hari ini kalian nggak berantem?" Si pria pirang bertanya _to the point _agar semuanya segera berlalu dengan pandangan menuduh ke arah si Primo Cavallone.

"Si bodoh ini." Tuding Alaude dengan wajah datar. "Ketiduran di kandang kuda. Butuh waktu 5 jam dari jam 6 pagi tadi untuk mengobrak-abrik **seluruh** istal."

Hening.

"Terus, gue mesti bilang 'wow' sambil koprol, gitu?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Cozart." Kata Primo Cavallone.

Dan tiba-tiba lagi, kali ini Alaude melempar Primo Cavallone sampai Giotto harus menyingkir.

"Kamu yang jaga mulutmu!" Teriak Alaude. "Dan kebiasaanmu itu!"

"Kebiasaan?" Giotto dan Primo Cavallone mengatakannya hampir berbarengan.

"NGURUSIN KANDANG KUDA SAMPAI LARUT MALAM APA MAUMU COBA!?" Luruh sudah tampang _cool_ yang dipasang pria berambut pirang itu. Dino dan Hibari yang melihat itu dari kejauhan kaget.

Semua yang mendengar itu shock. SHOCK. Dari sekian banyak orang yang demen banget teriak-teriak di desa ini, Alaude ada di urutan paling bawah dalam _list_ mereka.

Fon adem ayem aja di samping mereka.

"KAMU LEBIH SAYANG SAMA SCUDELLIA DARIPADA AKU YA?!"

Giotto dan Cozart sama-sama berbalik badan dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya sambil mukul-mukul tembok. Semua orang yang mendengar itu menahan tawa, tak ingin diborgol. Tapi kapan lagi mereka bisa melihat seorang Alaude ngambek?

"Saranku sih itu kuda disate aja—"

Lal menjitak Colonnello.

"Bodoh." Primo Cavallone menghela nafas dan mendatangi Alaude sampai jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi. "Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

Skull dan Cozart menyanyikan 'Karena Alaude Ingin Dimengerti' di latar belakang sebagai _sound effects_, yang langsung disambit oleh Lal.

Primo Cavallone melanjutkan. "Aku hanya terlalu sibuk (mengurus kuda) sampai tak memperhatikanmu (dan Fon, dan Dino, dan Hibari), maafkan aku ya…"

Semua sudah ber'aaww' ria di belakang mereka ketika Alaude dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap pria bersurai hitam itu dan mengucapkan nama si pria dengan nada yang amat-bukan-Alaude….

"Raffaello…."

KRIK.

Anak-anak unyu yang masih mengintip dari tempat persembunyian mereka cengo semua.

"Apa tadi katanya, kora?" Colonnello mangap.

"Yang mana?" Giotto berbalik ke arah Colonnello.

"Itu, barusan."

"…Raffaello?"

"Hah?"

"_Raffaello_ katanya." Giotto mulai tak sabar. Dia tak sadar sih, kalau yang lain belum pernah mendengar nama asli Primo Cavallone selain dirinya yang teman masa kecil si juragan kuda itu.

"_HAH_?"

"RAFFAELLO! Itu namanya dia-"

Para anak-anak unyu yang mendengar itu berteriak kaget dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEH!?_"

* * *

><p><strong>#<br>A.N. + Curhatan + Bacotan**

* * *

><p>Kalau ditanya kenapa saya ngasih nama Primo Cavallone seperti itu, jawaban saya adalah biar kembar sama F*rrero Giotto. Ehehehe…. Aaah, mengapa dikau tak official, Cavallone… hiks.<p>

Maaf, saya ninggalin fic ini kelamaan ya? Saya minta maaf sebesar-besar-besar-besar-besarnya, soalnya saya lagi galau (malas) dan lagi demen nonton anime-anime baru #dilemparkeringbasket#ditusukgunting#dilindesskateboard

Ok, sekian kicauan saya. Kalau ada ide atau masukan atau kritikan saya terima dengan senang hati. Flame juga boleh (kalau ada), kalau bisa flamenya yang rain ya #dibogem#bukanyangitu.

FANFIC INI SAYA TINGGAL LAGI YAH, CIAO *ngacirpindahfandomlagi*


End file.
